Identification
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog.  If you want me to "identify" more characters, I will do so upon request! Should suit as K. Complain and I'll change.
1. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Identification**

I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I am a hero, I am the wind. I can fly without wings and live without limitations. I can fight forever, and give others the strength to fight. I am a protector, a future father, keeping endless visual over my friends…my family.

I am tireless, brave, stupid, reckless. I have broken hearts and mended them in the same second. I have wished upon stars and dreamed of far-off planets. I have almost drowned in a pool, and risked my life in my only fear to save a girl I'm not sure I love.

I am quiet. I am peaceful. I am loud and boisterous. I have picked flowers and smashed robots. I have believed faithfully in the soul of others, I have lost all hope. I have gained nothing, I have lost everything. Every day, the air I breathe may be my dying breath.

I have been captured, I have been free. I've seen the spirit realm. I've traveled for miles on an empty stomach. I've lived on nothing but stardust for many nights. I fear the water, blue as my fur. I drown every day in a field of undulating grass. I feel the beauty of the earth beneath my feet. I have seen the terror of the skies.

I claim the wind as my home, I have no residence. The sun rising is my alarm clock, the morning dew my daily bath. A tree branch is my feather bed, its leaves a shady roof. When storms come and rain falls, I cower under giant leaves. I have shivered to keep warm, and curled up to keep dry. I have laid out in the sun for hours, passing out from the warmth.

I have believed in the light and reveled in darkness. I have seen faith, and known love. I am dedicated. I am full of faults. Comforts may be beyond my reach. Comforts are in my grasp.

I try to feel nothing, yet I feel everything, as impressionable as wind chimes. My song is the song of the whistling wind—tell me, can you hear me?

Forever fast, forever here, I cannot be chained and yet I am tied down. Here. Now. This is my world.

Do you hear it?

-Sonic the Hedgehog


	2. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Identification: Shadow the Hedgehog**

Darkness and red blood streaks. A full moon lights up my life. I am trying, I am failing. What am I? Hero, or villain?

A blonde human, my only friend. Sweet Maria, gone is my light. Once I thought my life was gone. Chaos brings me elegant rebirth.

Devouring chaos, burning my world in an endless flame. Seeking, fighting, never finding. What exactly am I looking for? The soft, merciful darkness of a cold winter's night, the smell of smoke, robots all around me, eyes red like blood.

Will I care? How can I? Perhaps I'll never feel any pain. Nothing in this world can hurt me, but how my heart is stabbed! Secrets that are my own I cannot even reach. Cold to the touch and far away. How many times will I lose the only thing I have?

Sweet memory…Maria!

Seeking the truth, feasting on lies. Why must the chaos pull me? If I can disappear in a mere second, why, then, do I wish to stay? Questions, questions, a million abound. Questions, questions, and not an answer to be found.

Why? Why?

Why must the cruelty continue?

I have taken up the gun, the knife, creating violence in a world that's violent. Fears and killing. I long to kill. Perhaps that will fill the void. How can my heart be stabbed, if I was born without a heart? What makes me wear my blood upon my skin? I'll fix this! Maria!

I'll make the world pay, I'll let the world be. How many times will they mess up until they come crying back to me? How can I be a savior, if I feel like the devil? No, I'm nothing like him…take me back! Drag me back! Sweet darkness of a moonless night!

I don't want to be a savior, and yet I truly must. For Maria. For the world. He cannot last forever.

Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for me.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

_Requested by swiftshadow123 and Darkrose826_


	3. Miles Tails Prower the Fox

**Tails**

I am Sonic's best friend, and a genius put to good use. I'm there in a pinch to help, although I'm not as strong or fast. I don't think he could live without me.

Sometimes, we're partners, but always brothers. I tend to miss him when he's away. He practically raised me, adopted me, and I'll be forever in his debt.

We are adventurers together, but our own people. I'm stuck to the sky and forever afraid of storms. I find it unsettling to be as strong as he is.

One day, I hope to be as good as my older brother. But for now, I'm happy being Captain of the Blue Typhoon, and proud to be known as Sonic's little brother.

I think we'll always be close.


	4. Knuckles the Echidna

**Knuckles**

Guardian of Angel Island. This is my title. I'm weary of strangers, so be on your way. I believe there is good in every heart, so Sonic may tease me all he likes. I'll believe this till the end.

A little thick skinned, maybe thick-skulled, that doesn't mean I can't feel. Sonic and I were rivals from the start. But why does it all lead back to him?

My days were quiet before my first associations. Alone on the island, the last of my kind, I defend forever the Master Emerald that keeps it afloat. I'll go anywhere and do anything to protect that Emerald, even if it means the forfeit of my life.

I'll give my all just as willingly to see my friends safe. For I am a Guardian, not just of a rock. All tough guys must have souls…and I am no exception.


End file.
